Unico en su especie
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería en el momento que abres tus ojos y alguien te dice que eres el único humano de todo un mundo lleno de bestias? El dolor que se causa, las lágrimas que resbalan por los ojos. Saber que tú sacrificio se fue a la basura y ahora estas bastante lejos de casa, en un tiempo desconocido, en un mundo que ya no conoces.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Déjenme presentarme adecuadamente. Mi nombre es AnZuZu Dragneel, una escritora más en este mundo de los fanfics desde hace tiempo, con la experiencia de haber escrito muchos actualmente. Y hoy, quiero decir que después de terminar de ver el anime, realmente me anime a escribir sobre esta categoría, este hermoso anime que sólo vi por curiosidad en la página de Youtube y solo me pregunté el porque no lo veía. Creía que se iba a tratar como todo anime cliché de romance con seres mágicos pero como tal, me robó el corazón, lo termine de ver de una manera rápida y las palabras empezaron a brotar de mi cabeza.**

**Inmediatamente me di cuenta que quería escribir sobre este hermoso anime que me cautivó y que me hizo llorar un poco a pesar de todo el resfriado que ahora estoy sufriendo. Fue realmente hermoso, me encantó. Así que para conmemorar, decidí empezar a escribir. Quiero decir, que yo me dedico a escribir sobre los sentimientos que tienen nuestros personajes, aquellos que muy poco se ven, a veces me dedico hacer teorias o en un mundo AU (Universo Alterno). Me dedico a escribir sobre pequeñas escenas que sólo se hicieron mención pero nunca se supo que pasó después.**

**¡Esta es la bienvenida a una nueva categoría! Realmente espero que sea de su agrado.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: WorldEnd: What do you do at the end of the world? Are you busy? Will you save us? no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kareno, Akira. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Qué sucedería...

¿Cuándo, el momento que abres los ojos y alguien te dice que eres el único sobreviviente de tu raza?

Puedes notar aquellas miradas profundas de pena por encontrarte en situaciones muy desconocidas como complicadas pero también puedes sentir aquellas miradas de repulsión, aquellas miradas de asco que no puedes comprender el porque, ni mucho menos, puedes entender el porque las bestias se volvieron unos seres inteligentes y prácticamente, ellos son los que rigen el mundo del que ahora desconoces. Un mundo demasiado distinto al que puedes recordar, un tiempo demasiado lejos al que estaba acostumbrado a vivir.

¿Qué harías?

Luchar por saber la verdad, gritar del terror, del miedo porque no puedes comprender que estaba sucediendo y mucho menos ver en que lugar estabas. Gritar cada uno de los nombres que vienen a tu mente, piensas que se trata de una broma, que algún familiar o amigo está causando aquella pesada broma. Sentir como el sudor recorre tu cuerpo diciendo que eso ya no era divertido, que eso ya no era algo bueno. Hacer todo lo posible por querer despertar de aquel sueño del que estas siendo una víctima. Pero es cuando te das cuenta que aquello no es una pesadilla, aquello no es un sueño de tanto dolor que atravesaba tu cuerpo.

Realmente estas despierto, sintiendo el terror y la ansiedad recorriendo tu ser, el ataque de pánico que empieza a cegar cada uno de tus instintos. El estómago revuelto, empiezas a preguntarte si realmente comiste una última vez, una última vez antes de ser totalmente petrificado hace más de 500 años.

Si, más de 500 años habían pasado, que había sido congelado en un lugar escondido y olvidado en el mundo. Que se esforzaron por sacarte del sueño en el que estabas inmerso y pedir que sólo te regresarán a ese mundo porque realmente no encontrabas motivo alguno por el cual, permanecer con vida. Los amigos de toda tu vida pasada, se encontraban muertos, aquellas agradables personas que conociste en algún punto de tu vida, sólo eran escombros y cenizas que deambulan en algún lugar de aquel lugar y tú familia, aquellos que murieron con la esperanza de que algún día ibas a regresar a casa a comer un pastel de mantequilla, ellos nunca volverias a verlos.

Murieron sin razón alguna, murieron sin tener una segunda oportunidad de volverte a ver. Habías roto la promesa que tanto habías querido cumplir, nunca más ibas a poder tener una oportunidad más para regresar el tiempo y volverlos a ver, decir aquellas palabras que sólo se atoraron en tu garganta.

Era ese dolor que sufría tu corazón, motivo por el cual, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de tu rostro y maldecirte por no ser más fuerte como para poder salir vivo de ahí y poder proteger a tu familia de todo mal. Aquello que dolía más en su corazón fue cuando le mencionaron que él era el único humano sobreviviente de la erradicación de los mismos de su especie. La cantidad de armas y guerras que se crearon en ese entonces, la guerra a quien le fueron declararle, los hombres y mujeres caídos, las ciudades destrozadas y el futuro de los pequeños niños que fueron incinerados en ese momento, fue la causante que ellos desaparecieron de la existencia hace mucho tiempo, siendo las bestias, las únicas formas de vida que existen desde entonces.

Cubrir tus oídos ante posibles mentiras, sentir aquel golpe que te regresa a la realidad, la dura y cruel realidad que ahora te encuentras viviendo, el gran descubrimiento de que ahora estas sólo en aquel mundo desconocido. Que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos realizados en el pasado, no fueron suficientes para proteger a los que más amabas. Las lágrimas que salían de tus ojos, los gritos de dolor que nadie escucharía. Habías fracasado, tanto esfuerzo que ahora no va a nadie, que todo se había escapado de tus manos. El dolor por el cual había atravesado tu cuerpo ante tantas caídas, las marcas que se notaban en tu piel, todo era realmente doloroso.

Kmetsch Willem era su nombre. El nombre de aquel hombre que le dijeron que era el único sobreviviente de su raza, el único humano que aún seguía con vida en ese mundo que ahora le pertenecía a las bestias. El único humano que culparon por no haber muerto en ese entonces y que por su culpa, la superficie había sido destruida.

El único humano en el nuevo mundo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Se que aún me falta leer el manga y probablemente lo haga más adelante para tener material para poder escribir. Así que, lo voy a leer en algún otro momento en el futuro, por el momento, me quedaré con el anime y pensando en cada una de las cosas y situaciones que se pueden llegar a dar para poder escribir.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 11 Agosto de 2019**


End file.
